Beastly
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Le decían "La Bestia". Un mortífago feroz, sanguinario, sin una pizca de humanidad en su podrido corazón. Y ahora ella se encontraba allí, atrapa en su mansión, sin esperanza alguna de ser rescatada, mientras Theodore Nott se dedicaba a confundirla más de lo que cualquier otra persona a la que Hermione Granger había llegado a conocer. AU.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Advertencia: **Este fic está **ambientado en un AU** donde la **Batalla de Hogwarts nunca sucedió**. Por lo consiguiente, Harry todavía no ha sido capaz de destruir todos los horrocruxes y derrotar a Voldemort. Todas las muertes producidas durante la batalla nunca sucedieron, así que posiblemente se encuentren con más de un personaje revivido.

* * *

**Beastly**

**Capítulo I**

El sonido de la tormenta rugía en el exterior y Hermione no podía evitar pensar lo acorde que estaba el clima a la situación. Los semblantes de los reunidos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place esa noche no podían ser más sombríos; cualquier vestigio de una sonrisa habría sido considerado total y completamente inapropiado.

—Este plan es una locura —dijo Remus Lupin, la voz de la razón desde la muerte de Dumbledore, observando con pesar las notas y el mapa sobre la mesa—. El terreno es desconocido para cualquiera de nosotros. El que no debe ser nombrado seguramente tendrá guardias asechando cada esquina, esperándonos.

—Es la única posibilidad, Remus, y lo sabes —refutó Harry con fiereza. Ya poco se podía vislumbrar del niño que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, pensó Hermione al observarlo. El hombre frente a ella, con diecinueve años ya cumplidos, no mostraba ni un rastro de duda en su semblante mientras decía—: No podemos permitir que asesinen a Hannah y Dean. Son tan miembros de la Orden como cualquiera de nosotros.

—Pero ni la mitad de valiosos para él que tú —replicó el hombre lobo, sin dar el brazo a torcer—. Si te capturan, Harry, es el final de nuestra esperanza. De la esperanza del Mundo Mágico.

Hermione, como los demás reunidos allí, miraban el intercambio sin atreverse a intervenir. La muchacha entendía a Remus. Harry era lo único que le quedaba de James, Lily y hasta Sirius; y lo único que le quedaba al Mundo Mágico contra Voldemort. Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras dos de sus amigos permanecían prisioneros de los mortífagos. Tenía que haber algo, lo que fuera, que podrían hacer para rescatarlos.

—Harry no tiene por qué ir —dijo Hermione finalmente, atrayendo las miradas de toda la Orden. Evitó cuidadosamente los ojos esmeraldas de su mejor amigo, sabiendo perfectamente lo poco que le gustaría lo que diría a continuación—. Coincido con Remus en que dejarlo ir sería una locura. Pero eso no imposibilita a los demás, a los que estén dispuestos a arriesgarse, a intentar un plan de rescate…

—Hermione… —siseó Harry, pero Neville no lo dejó continuar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo el muchacho—. Yo estoy dentro, aunque tenga que ir solo —afirmó con fiereza, recordándoles a todos que era Hannah Abbott, su novia, uno de los prisioneros de los que estaban hablando.

—No te dejaremos ir solo —interrumpió Hermione, agregando rápidamente al ver que Neville estaba a punto de replicar—. Puedes contar conmigo.

—¡Y conmigo! —intervinieron Ginny y Luna a unísono, a pesar de la mirada de reproche que Molly Weasley le dio a su hija.

—No pienso perderme de la diversión —aseguró Tonks, guiñándole un ojo a Neville para aligerar el ambiente.

Media hora después, un escuadrón conformado por los ya nombrados, más Bill Weasley, Seamus Finnigan y Remus, quien no había dudado en acompañar a su esposa, se preparaba para partir al lugar donde creían que sus compañeros se encontraban retenidos.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —le pidió Harry a Hermione, aún con la impotencia de no poder acompañarlos reflejada en sus ojos.

—No necesitamos más advertencias, Harry —le recordó la chica—. Sabemos perfectamente a quién nos enfrentamos. Y nos cuidaremos.

No pudo agregar que estarían bien y Harry tampoco se lo preguntó. Hacía tiempo que promesas como esa se hacían cada vez más difíciles de cumplir.

Se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal, donde los demás ya la esperaban. Seamus, Bill y Ginny, el equipo que ella lideraba, desapareció mientras sus ojos castaños miraban por última vez a sus mejores amigos, en una muda despedida.

* * *

La noche se cernía sobre sus cabezas mientras los ocho miembros de la Orden se aparecían en las afueras de Londres. No había ningún signo de urbanización alrededor, a excepción de la solitaria casa a aproximadamente medio kilometro de ellos y el camino de tierra que conducía hasta allí.

Gracias a la información que Severus Snape les había proporcionado, sabían que ese lugar pertenecía a Evan Rosier, uno de los más acérrimos seguidores de Lord Voldemort y era allí a donde habían llevado a Hannah y a Dean.

Protegidos por las sombras de la noche, se dividieron en dos grupos como habían acordado, escabulléndose cada uno por un lado. Cuando Neville y los demás desaparecieron por la zona sur, Hermione guió a los suyos hacia el norte, siempre pendiente de su entorno, esperando un inminente ataque.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, fueron capaces de llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa sin que ni una sola alarma sonara.

—Esto es extraño —se atrevió a murmurar Seamus, antes de que un gesto de Hermione lo callara. Ella también lo encontraba sumamente perturbador, con solo pensar en qué podrían haber planeado los mortífagos con esto.

Un simple _alohomora _destrabó la puerta con una facilidad que a ella no le gustó para nada, antes de que los cuatro entraran, con Bill cubriendo la retaguardia y ella misma la delantera.

La cocina, a donde habían ido a parar, se encontraba aparentemente vacía, y un par de hechizos más fueron suficientes para confirmarlo. Con una creciente ansiedad, y un muy mal presentimiento moviéndose en su interior, Hermione le hizo una seña a sus amigos, para que siguieran revisando la planta baja.

Cada habitación que recorrieron se encontraban exactamente igual que la cocina: sumida en las penumbras y total y completamente vacía.

Cuando ambos grupos se reunieron en el vestíbulo, la ansiedad de Hermione había sido reemplazada por la frustración de no entender qué estaba sucediendo.

—Esto no tiene sentido —dijo Tonks, dejando traslucir que no era la única en sentirse impotente—. ¿Por qué este lugar parece tan vacío? No hay señal alguna de habitantes ni aquí ni en kilómetros a la redonda…

—Pero eso no significa que aún no pueda ser una emboscada —respondió Remus, sin dejar de estar alerta a su entorno, esperando el ataque que sabía que tenía que llegar.

—Lo mejor es que no perdamos el tiempo —los interrumpió Hermione—. Aún nos queda revisar el sótano; Dean y Hannah tienen que estar allí. Neville, Remus y yo iremos. Los demás, dispérsense y asegúrense de mantener una vía de escape libre en caso de que decidan aparecer.

Un par de asentimientos le hizo saber que todos habían entendido y acatarían sus órdenes. Con Remus y Neville cubriéndole las espaldas, la antigua Gryffindor se dirigió a la puerta que la llevaría al sótano y, con algo de suerte, a sus amigos.

* * *

La vieja escalera crujió bajo sus pasos, alertando a quien fuera que estuviera al final de la misma. Solo su varita brillaba con un suave _lumos, _única y exclusivamente para que ninguno de los tres se tropezará por allí.

Las sombras inundaban el sótano hasta que aumentó su hechizo para llenar cada rincón con luz. Una estancia gigantesca, seguramente del mismo tamaño que la casa, se extendió ante ellos. Y al final de la misma, con un peor aspecto del que esperaba, Hannah Abbott y Dean Thomas se encontraban luchando por respirar.

Antes de que pudiera decir una advertencia, Neville corrió hacia ellos, obligándolos a seguirlo.

—Neville —murmuró Hannah con dolor, peleando por mantener la conciencia, mientras el muchacho acunaba sus pálidas mejillas entre sus manos.

—Ahora estarás a salvo —susurró Neville en respuesta, antes de levantar el cuerpo de su novia entre sus brazos, sin molestarse por la sangre manchando su ropa.

Remus hizo lo propio con Dean, intentando que su rostro no reflejara lo mal que ambos se veían. Se notaba a leguas que los habían torturado y, por las múltiples heridas que cubrían las partes visibles de sus cuerpos, no solamente a base de _cruciatus._

Hermione se dijo que se ocuparían de las heridas una vez que estuvieran bajo la protección de Grimmauld Place. Ahora, tenían que enfocarse en salir de allí, aún consientes de que, si eso era una trampa, estaba próxima a ser llevada a cabo.

* * *

Efectivamente, los mortífagos llegaron en cuanto Remus atravesó la puerta del sótano. Y llegaron a montones, más de los que se esperaban. Más de los que jamás podrían manejar.

—¡Sácalos de aquí! —gritó Hermione a Remus, mientras los sonidos de las apariciones hacían eco sobre sus cabezas—. ¡Ahora!

El licántropo apremió a Neville frente a él, mientras Hermione empuñaba su varita con fuerza, lista para defenderlos mientras llevaban a los heridos fuera.

Terminó de salir del sótano para encontrarse con un panorama peor del que habría esperado; donde fuera que mirara, máscaras plateadas estaban esperándolos, como si siempre hubieran estado allí.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Bill luchando con un par de mortífagos para mantener el control de la puerta trasera, su vía de escape, antes de que un haz de luz se dirigiera hacia ella, obligándola a centrar su atención en su propio contrincante.

Un mortífago de su misma estatura, posiblemente hombre por su contextura física, mandaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra tratando de derribarla.

De derribarla, no de matarla.

_¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?, _se preguntó Hermione, mientras contraatacaba.

Cuando un segundo mortífago se sumó a la batalla, sin ningún hechizo asesino de por medio, Hermione supo que no podía ser coincidencia. Nunca, en ninguna de las batallas en las que había luchado contra Voldemort y sus vasallos, los había visto conteniéndose tanto tiempo. Así que, si no iban a matarla, seguro por orden expresa del Lord, era porque le tenían algo más preparado. Algo que seguramente sería mucho más aterrador que enfrentarse a la muerte.

Derrotó a sus dos contrincantes segundos después de que ese pensamiento invadiera su mente. Y con un escudo mágico a su alrededor, no dudó en correr hacia la salida, con intención de advertir a los demás.

Pero no llegó muy lejos.

A pocos metros de la cocina, un tercer mortífago se interpuso en su camino, luchando con aun más fiereza que sus compañeros, pero todavía sin la maldición asesina de por medio.

—Ríndete, Granger. A mí no podrás derrotarme —siseó la voz de un hombre tras la máscara, una voz que ella estaba segura de haber escuchado antes.

_¿Malfoy?, _se cuestionó, mientras devolvía el ataque, sin molestarse en perder su concentración en contestar.

Pero la perdió de todos modos cuando un grito desgarrador, producto de un _cruciatus, _se escuchó a sus espaldas. El grito de Ginny Weasley.

Un segundo bastó. Un segundo en el que su mente se llenó de ese aullido de dolor, del grito de su mejor amiga, para que el mortífago frente a ella tomara ventaja.

Antes de que el mundo se volviera negro, Hermione pudo vislumbrar un par de ojos azules como el mar, mirándola con frialdad tras la máscara del hombre que la había derrotado.

No grises, como había esperado. Azules.

* * *

_Los long-fics son mi debilidad, razón por la cual me he puesto como autodesafío del 2015 escribir uno. _

_Como seguramente habrán leído en la descripción, esto es un Theodore-Hermione, principalmente. Tal vez (y solo tal vez), tenga algún toque de Dramione, pero aún no lo sé. _

_Hace tiempo que quería escribir un fic sobre este tipo de AU y finalmente hoy me he animado a publicarlo. Esta pareja me tiene obsesionada desde hace un tiempo y, la ventaja con un personaje desconocido como Theodore, es que puedo respetar mi propio canon en cuanto a su personalidad._

_Al título le he dado vuelta por días, cambiándolo una y otra vez. Finalmente me he decantado por "Beastly", inspirado en un libro del mismo nombre. Su significado en español es "bestial" y su relación con el fic lo descubrirán en unos cuantos capítulos ;)_

_Si les ha gustado, o les ha picado curiosidad como mínimo, son bienvenidos a dejar un comentario con sus opiniones. Los reviews son para el alma del escritor como el alimento es para el cuerpo. _

_En fin, espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Beastly**

**Capítulo II**

La mansión Malfoy se encontraba a rebosar de sirvientes del Señor Tenebroso esa noche.

Ocultando cuidadosamente cualquier expresión de su rostro, Theodore Nott avanzó entre ellos, abriéndose paso con su trofeo flotando tras él.

Hermione Granger, aún inconsciente, era el centro de todas las miradas. Ambos lo eran, aunque de diferentes tipos de miradas y por incluso más diferentes motivos.

Antes le temían, Theodore lo sabía, lo sentía, y no sin razón. Era uno de los más astutos y talentosos seguidores de Lord Voldemort, habiendo logrado mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad hasta a la Orden del Fénix misma. Pero ahora, ahora lo respetaban. Porque había conseguido la presa del día, capturando a una de las líderes más poderosas de la resistencia, el principal pilar de el Elegido. Y le temían incluso más, lo que le otorgaba cierta satisfacción personal.

El Señor Tenebroso esperaba en el salón principal de los Malfoy, sentado en el sillón de en medio, con Severus Snape a su derecha y su silla vacía esperando a su izquierda.

Los demás mortífagos allí reunidos se encontraban de pie y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, a excepción de su antiguo profesor de pociones y Narcissa Malfoy, quien se había arriesgado a mirar de soslayo a su hijo Draco, que caminaba tras él como de un guardaespaldas se tratase.

—Me complace saber que al parecer no me has fallado —dijo Lord Voldemort, sonriéndole con aquellos dientes podridos que abundaban en su boca—. ¿Por qué no traes a esa sangre sucia para aquí?

Theodore hizo lo que se le había pedido, depositando el cuerpo flotante de Granger sobre el suelo, antes de ocupar su lugar a la izquierda de Voldemort. Draco Malfoy y Evan Rosier, los únicos mortífagos que habían acudido a la misión a los que se le permitiría estar en aquella reunión, ya se habían mezclado entre los demás, ansiosos por escuchar el veredicto de su amo.

—¿Opuso mucha resistencia? —preguntó el Lord, mientras Nagini se acercaba a la inconsciente muchacha, como esperando el momento de convertirla en su cena.

—No la suficiente —respondió Theodore permitiéndose una media sonrisa, mientras el Señor Tenebroso lanzaba una carcajada que hizo a sus demás mortífagos revolverse nerviosamente en sus lugares.

—Eso es evidente —señaló el Señor Tenebroso, manteniendo su macabra sonrisa mientras miraba a Hermione con los ojos llenos de asco—. Veamos que tiene nuestra prisionera para decirnos al respecto. _Enervate._

Los ojos castaños de la chica se abrieron automáticamente, reflejando el mismo terror que Theodore había visto en ellos a la hora que su _desmaio _la había atingido. Pero antes de que Granger siquiera pudiera terminar de entender dónde se encontraba y cómo escapar de allí, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, perforando los oídos de Theodore.

No apartó la mirada del cuerpo que se retorcía en el suelo de dolor. Como los demás en la sala, miraba impasible cómo Lord Voldemort terminaba el _cruciatus _y ampliaba su sonrisa aun más. Solo Bellatrix Lestrange se atrevía a mostrar algo de genuino entusiasmo ante el sufrimiento de la sangre sucia. Y Theodore podría jurar que la cara de Draco Malfoy estaba algo verde al contemplar el espectáculo, pero él no sería quien delatara lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía.

—Solo por precaución. Por si la idea de escapar se asoma en su inmunda cabeza de sangre sucia —aclaró el Señor Tenebroso, dejando que la muchacha recuperara el aliento antes de dirigirse a ella.

—Hermione Granger —dijo, saboreando cada letra de su nombre—. La impura amiga de Potter, que se atreve a ostentar el título de "la mejor de su promoción". ¿Pero, quién te ha dado ese derecho, rata asquerosa?

Granger no respondió. Su mirada se encontraba clavada en el suelo, pero no en señal de sumisión, Theodore notó; algo se cocía en su cabeza y sus ojos la delataban. Un nuevo _cruciatus_ abandonó la varita del Lord y los gritos de la muchacha volvieron a resonar por toda la estancia.

A Theodore esa escena no podía evitar recordarle unos años atrás, cuando él se encontraba oculto en la biblioteca de esa misma mansión y era Bellatrix Lestrange la que sostenía la varita sobre ella. Y a jugar por la cara de Draco, no era el único en rememorarlo.

—Puedes matarme ahora si quieres —Theodore se sorprendió al escuchar su voz; ni siquiera había notado cuándo habían desaparecido los gritos—, así te ahorras algo de tiempo. Porque puedes torturarme y podré gritar. Pero lo que gritaré no serán nunca los secretos de mis amigos; será el odio, el _asco _que te profeso, _Tom Ryddle_, de apellido muggle. Como yo —ella escupió cada palabra con el más arraigado odio y en ese momento Nott no podría haber asegurado si consideraba que Hermione Granger era increíblemente valiente o reverendamente estúpida. Aunque por la sesión de tortura que vino después, se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

La ira inundaba los ojos de Voldemort y Theodore sabía que más tarde todos pagarían la imprudencia de la antigua Gryffindor. Pero ahora era su turno de aceptar las consecuencias de su rebeldía.

—Basta —ordenó el Señor Oscuro, obligando a Bellatrix a apartar la varita del cuerpo de la muchacha, quien se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia una vez más. Cuando Hermione al fin fue capaz de abrir los ojos nuevamente, el Señor Tenebroso se propuso continuar—. No voy a matarte ahora, querida. Es más: ni siquiera te usaré como fuente de información, porque no lo necesito. Lo que necesito es un rehén. Un preso verdaderamente importante para tu amiguito Potter. Una carnada que lo atraiga justo hacia mí, para que pueda acabar con un problema con el que debí haber tratado dieciocho años atrás. Y solo cuando Potter yazca muerto a mis pies, cuando cada uno de tus amigos haya muerto a mano de mis mortífagos, cuando el resto del Mundo Mágico ya haya perdido todo resto de su estúpida esperanza; solo ahí te mataré, sangre sucia insolente, solo ahí acabaré con tu vida, cuando me lo estés pidiendo de rodillas para poder reencontrarte con tus queridos amigos en el más allá.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ya sin preocuparse en esconder sus sentimientos. El terror domaba cada molécula de su ser y Theodore supo, solo con verla, que preferiría morir en ese instante que vivir lo suficiente para comprobar si Voldemort cumpliría o no con su promesa. Y ver que todo eso era por Potter, como siempre lo había sido, despertó en Theodore oscuros sentimientos que pensaba que se habían extinguido años atrás.

—Llévenla a las mazmorras —dijo Voldemort, satisfecho por el resultado que sus palabras habían causado en ella; un golpe mucho más fuerte que cualquier _cruciatus _que pudiera haberle lanzado.

Rosier y Mulciber se acercaron con idénticas sonrisas morbosas, mientras agarraban por cada brazo a Granger y la arrastraban con increíble facilidad, incluso cuando ella se resistía lo más fieramente que podía.

—Mi señor —dijo Severus, sorprendiendo a todos por atreverse a hablar en ese momento. Theodore lo miró de reojo, viendo su cabeza agachada, a espera de la autorización de Voldemort para continuar—. Creo que no es lo más… conveniente, mantener a Granger aquí, mi señor. La muchacha ya ha logrado escapar una vez de esta mansión con vida, además de que será el primer lugar en donde Potter y sus amigos buscarán. Y el de más fácil acceso, debo añadir, teniendo en cuenta toda la clase de prisioneros que nuestros amigos los carroñeros traen día a día, sin ser capaces de identificar a los mismos.

Nott podía percibir el brillo asesino en los ojos de Bellatrix mientras miraba a Severus pero nada pudo hacer o replicar cuando el Lord asintió.

—Siempre pensando en los detalles, Severus —siseó con una sonrisa el Señor Tenebroso. Granger tragó saliva mientras este recorría la habitación con sus fríos ojos rojos. Al parecer, ella había previsto exactamente lo mismo que Snape—. ¿Así que quién de ustedes se ofrece voluntario para albergar a esta linda señorita durante una temporada?

Los mortífagos presentes se revolvieron nerviosos en sus lugares, mientras el Lord clavaba la mirada en cada uno de ellos, analizándolos. Theodore sabía por qué se comportaban así; ninguno de ellos quería asumir el riesgo de tomarla prisionera. Si escapaba, una muerte rápida sería la mayor misericordia que podrían esperar.

Lo supo segundos antes de que el mismo Lord Voldemort lo decidiera. Y no le agradó para nada la idea, incluso sabiendo que no tenía elección.

—¿Por qué no tú, Theodore? Después de todo, fuiste tú quien la conseguiste —dijo el Señor Tenebroso, antes de agregar—. Además, debes sentirte bastante solo en casa luego de la muerte de tu padre. Estoy seguro que la señorita Granger será una… excelente compañía.

—No —dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza para afirmar su palabra—. ¡NO! —gritó, debatiéndose entre los brazos de Rosier y Mulciber.

—Será un placer, mi señor —contestó Theodore, con la máscara de frialdad ocultando cada uno de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

No se atrevió a volver a mirar a Hermione Granger, incluso aunque esta siguiera gritando una y otra vez la misma palabra. "No, no, no", exclamaba sin cesar, aunque no tuviera mucho sentido para ninguno de ellos.

Alguien la calló antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. Solo entonces se levantó de su lugar, agarró el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione entre sus brazos y desapareció rumbo a lo que sería el lugar tanto de su condena como la de ella.

* * *

_¡Hola, queridos lectores!_

_Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Beastly", donde finalmente tenemos un vistazo de Theodore cumpliendo su papel como mortífago. Es un capítulo ligeramente más corto que el anterior y por eso lo he publicado un poco antes de lo que tenía previsto._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Y no se desesperen: en el próximo tendremos el primer encuentro a solas entre Theodore y Hermione. ¿Alguna suposición de lo que puede llegar a pasar? _

_Hasta entonces, solo puedo agradecerles infinitamente por los reviews, follows y favoritos. Al final les contestaré a los que no tienen cuenta._

_¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!_

_Hasta el próximo,_

_Sam._

* * *

**Reviews anónimos:**

**_CalabazaCastao7: _**¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto el primer capítulo. La verdad es que empecé a escribir esta historia por el mismo motivo que tú dices: Hermione y Draco siempre terminan juntos, dejando al pobre de Theodore de lado. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior :D ¡Gracias por comentar! Saludos, Sam.

_**SALESIA:**_¡Hola! Me alegra que te mi historia de agarrara la curiosidad lo suficiente como para leerla xD Esta pareja no es tan popular como el Dramione o el Cedmione, pero yo particularmente creo que tienen su encanto. Sobre Draco, puedes quedártelo si quieres, ya que creo que necesitará que alguien lo consuele *insertar risa malvada* En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por comentar! Sam.


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Beastly**

**Capítulo III**

Cuando Hermione se despertó por segunda vez, se encontró en una estancia completamente a oscuras. Ni un sonido se escuchaba allí tampoco, por lo que supuso que, al menos esa vez, se encontraba completamente sola. Aunque no podía saber qué tan bueno podría ser eso para sobrellevar su encierro.

Se levantó con cuidado, cada músculo de su cuerpo reclamando contra su decisión de moverse. Debido a la nula luz en la estancia, no podía revisarse las heridas. Pero las sentía, cada fibra sensitiva que poseía gritándole a su cerebro por una cura.

Se palpó la cabeza, sin sorprenderse al encontrar algo húmedo manchando sus dedos. _Sangre. _Suponía que se la había hecho alguna de las veces en las que se desmayó y nadie se molestó en atraparla.

Otro corte cerca del hombro derecho, que ya parecía empezar a coagular. Seguramente tendría un par de cardenales en los brazos, cortesía de los dos mortífagos que la habían retenido. Por el dolor en el tobillo derecho, sospechaba de una torcedura, como mínimo; rogaba porque no fuera nada más grave. Si se hubiera quebrado, tardaría siglos en sanar. Por no decir que siempre quedaba el riesgo de sanar incorrectamente y empeorarlo aún más.

El dolor constante en el resto del cuerpo era de lo más normal, se dijo. Al menos, luego de haber sufrido más de un maleficio torturador.

Hermione volvió a deslizarse hacia el sueldo, acercando sus rodillas hacia su pecho, ignorando el reclamo de su cuerpo.

Sabía que debería estar pensando en un plan para escapar. Preguntándose dónde estarían sus amigos y rogando para que ninguno de ellos actuara impulsivamente en su nombre. Maldiciendo a Voldemort por meterla allí y a Nott por haberla capturado. O, como mínimo, tratando de explorar más a fondo el lugar en donde se encontraba, en busca de algo que le ayudara a sacarle los ojos a Nott cuando viniera a verla.

Pero en lugar de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y dejó las lágrimas salir libremente. Lloró porque podría estar muerta en la mañana. Lloró porque sus seres queridos, sus mejores amigos, podrían morir al día siguiente por su culpa. Lloró porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sola en contra de un enemigo que no vacilaría en hacer cada día de su cautiverio un auténtico infierno.

* * *

—¿Hace cuánto que despertó, Toby? —la biblioteca hizo eco de sus palabras, haciendo temblar inconscientemente al elfo doméstico frente a él.

—Hace unos minutos —tartamudeó la criatura—. Ha estado llorando desde entonces.

Eso sorprendió a Theodore más de lo que jamás podría admitir. No conocía íntimamente a Granger, pero más de una historia sobre ella y sus hazañas habían llegado a sus oídos, por lo que había esperado gritos o patadas en la puerta para llamar su atención. Incluso que con su terco carácter intentara derribarla. Cualquier cosa menos lágrimas.

—Prepara algo para comer entonces —respondió el mortífago, dejando el libro que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa frente a él y parándose con parsimonia—. El menú para prisioneros. Y unas cuantas velas.

—Enseguida, amo —otro tartamudeo y el sonido de la desaparición lo hicieron ponerse en marcha.

Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos del inmenso castillo, como burlándose de su soledad. Todo hacía eco en esa casa, de hecho; pasos, palabras, murmullos, llantos. Y lo odiaba tanto que había veces en las que prefería pasar la noche en un hotel que en aquel prácticamente abandonado lugar. Pero, al menos, creía que estaba mejor abandonado que con su padre pululando por allí.

* * *

Las mazmorras estaban heladas. Con el invierno cada vez más cerca y sin ningún medio de calefacción, era el lugar que menos le gustaba a Theodore de toda la mansión Nott. Y ahora, por culpa de Granger, tendría que bajar allí con más frecuencia de la que deseaba.

Su celda era una de las últimas. Una enorme estancia que podría albergar decenas de prisioneros, con una minúscula ventana que permitía el paso de la luz durante el día y una pesada puerta de hierro como única salida, sellada mágicamente.

Se adentró a la cárcel luego de un movimiento de varita que le abrió la puerta, intentando adaptar sus ojos azules a la oscuridad. Una vez que pudo ver con más claridad, descubrió que Toby ya había pasado por allí; un par de velas le permitía contemplar a su prisionera y la comida frente a ella, que parecía negarse a tocar, como si estuviera envenenada.

—Es solo agua y un pan, Granger —se sorprendió diciendo—. No va a matarte si lo tomas.

—No acepto caridad de asesinos —respondió ella, apretando los dientes con furia. No seguía llorando pero, al acercarse, Theodore fue capaz de ver el rojizo de sus ojos que aún no había desaparecido.

—No es caridad. Se trata de mantener vivo a un rehén que después te será útil —replicó él, abofeteándose mentalmente por darle charla. Se suponía que lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a comprobar que no hubiera encontrado la forma de escapar por la ventana. ¿Qué más le daba si comía o no? No tenía razón para convencerla para ello. Total, siempre podría obligarla a alimentarse si la descubría a punto de morir por inanición.

—Quiero estar sola. Vete —le espetó, apartándose de la comida y acercándose más a las velas. Si era para examinarse las heridas o intentar protegerse del frío, Theodore no lo sabía.

—Pues buenas noticias, Granger: tú eres la prisionera. No tienes posibilidad de escapar ni derecho de opinión. Si quiero quedarme aquí el resto de la noche y hablarte hasta que mi garganta arda, lo haré —Theodore no sabía que lo impulsaba a actuar de esa forma. Tal vez simplemente no aceptara la idea de que ella tuviera el coraje de echarlo de su propia mazmorra.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa tener ninguna clase de relacionamiento con un sádico mortífago sin cerebro al que le encanta seguir órdenes de un idiota purista que ni siquiera es un sangre pura de verdad —de dónde había sacado fuerzas para seguir discutiendo y el por qué le seguía contestando, también eran un misterio para Theodore. Pero lejos de molestarle, sus palabras le causaban diversión.

Parte de esa diversión debió de reflejarse en su rostro, porque la ira de Hermione Granger se encendió en sus ojos como una pequeña chispa que se prepara para convertirse en incendio.

—¿Crees que es divertido? —cuestionó ella con el sarcasmo tiñendo su voz—. Por supuesto que alguien como tú, la Bestia Negra, le encuentra la gracia a todo esto.

_La Bestia Negra. _Ella le había dicho la Bestia Negra. ¿Pero cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo supe? —siguió ella, como leyendo sus pensamientos, sonriendo morbosamente durante unos fugaces minutos—. ¿En verdad creíste que podrías ocultarte durante tanto tiempo sin que nadie te descubriera? Realmente tu arrogancia no tiene límites, Nott, si pensabas que nunca se sabría. Interrogué a varias de tus víctimas; las que sobrevivieron medianamente cuerdas, al menos. Y una de ellas me dijo cómo escuchó, en un descuido de alguno de tus compañeros supongo, tu apellido. Por un tiempo pensé que se refería a tu padre. Alguien que era capaz hacer algo tan macabro como las escenas que me encontraba después de tus "visitas", encajaba perfectamente con el perfil de un hombre como Augustus Nott. Quise creer que se refería a él. Pero luego anunciaron la muerte de Nott padre en _"El Profeta"_ y los patrones siguieron repitiéndose. La misma forma de cazar, torturar, matar. Los mismos cortes en las gargantas de tus víctimas. Las mismas miradas perdidas de aquellos a los que permitías vivir. Y supe que eras tú, que eras tú el que se hacía llamar la Bestia Negra. Un nombre muy apropiado para tu alma podrida, si me preguntas.

La ira invadió cada espacio de su cuerpo. ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarle así, para escupirle sus demonios a la cara? ¿Quién era ella para ser capaz de mantener una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se encontraba atrapada en su propio calabozo? ¿A qué pretendía jugar Hermione Granger en ese intento de hacerlo rabiar? ¿Acaso no había descubierto quién era él realmente, lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo? ¿O es que sus instintos suicidas estaban al máximo esa noche?

No pudo controlar su rabia cuando en un par de zancadas se encontró frente a ella. Le agarró el rostro con fiereza, obligándola a levantarse entre quejidos de dolor y mirarlo directamente a la cara mientras él devolvía el ataque verbal. Y su satisfacción creció al ver la chispa de terror en sus ojos incluso antes de empezar.

—¿Te crees muy lista, no es así, Granger? ¿Y qué si descubriste que soy la Bestia Negra? Estoy seguro que no tuviste tiempo de compartir esa pequeña información con tus queridos e idiotas amigos, ¿o sí? Seguramente _tu_ arrogancia no te lo permitió. Y aunque lo hubieras hecho, estás aquí, atrapada en _mi_ mansión, con la mismísima Bestia Negra como tu carcelero, con el único impedimento de una orden del Señor Tenebroso para no acabar con tu vida. Todavía. Pero que te quede claro… —clavó sus dedos con aun más fuerza en su barbilla, suprimiendo las ganas de estrangularla allí mismo por su osadía—…que viva no significa cuerda. Ya has visto en otros cadáveres andantes lo que puedo hacer. Y te prometo que si tengo la oportunidad, pondré especial empeño en tu caso, estúpida insolente.

La soltó de improviso, haciéndola trastrabillar con las velas, que se apagaron al caer al suelo. La escasa luz que se filtraba de la puerta semi abierta a sus espaldas le permitió contemplar el regreso de las lágrimas de la muchacha. Aunque la expresión de odio en su rostro dejaban bien en claro que eran lágrimas de frustración y no de otra cosa.

—Eres un monstruo. Un maldito psicópata…

—Que disfrutes tu soledad, Granger… —la interrumpió él, recuperando su calma e indiferencia habitual, antes de salir de la estancia y cerrar la puerta, devolviéndola a la total oscuridad.

* * *

Solo horas después, una vez que pudo tranquilizarse lo suficiente del encuentro que había tenido con Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando había perdido los estribos por su provocación, el muchacho la había llamado "sangre sucia".

Pero no pudo prestarle demasiada atención a ese detalle. El creciente hambre que sentía, sumado al frío abrumador de su celda, ya eran suficientes problemas de los que ocuparse esa noche. La primera de muchas que tendría que pasar en ese lugar.

* * *

_Tercer capítulo, primer enfrentamiento directo entre Hermione y Theodore. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Hermione sabía (o sospechaba) de la verdadera identidad de Theodore, razón por la cual parecía tan desesperada el capítulo anterior cuando Voldemort la mandó a su mansión, ¿recuerdan?_

_Tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, ya que la semana pasada empecé mi último año en el colegio (el más pesado de todos, a puertas de la universidad) y solo tengo el próximo capítulo escrito hasta la mitad. Pero les adelanto que tendrán el regreso de Harry y parte de la Orden, así como un vistazo a los pensamientos de Theo._

_Sí les gustó o algo, no olviden dejar reviews ;) Los favoritos y demás se aprecian muchísimo, pero aquellos que escriben saben que nada mejor que recibir un comentario, que nos ayudan a mejorar cada día._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

_**SALESIA: **_¡Hola! Entre Hermione y Theodore hay historia oculta, al menos unilateralmente. Pero como expliqué, el motivo por el cual Herms está tan alterada es que sabe, o supone, la clase de mortífago que Theodore es y le teme.

Draco volverá a aparecer pronto de nuevo y será uno de los personajes secundarios más recurrentes, así que alguna aparición por la mansión hará ;)

¡Gracias por comentar y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo!

Sam.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Beastly**

**Capítulo IV**

—Este lugar está helando, Toby —gruñó Theodore Nott mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras—. ¿No se ha quejado ella de esto?

—No, mi señor —contestó el elfo con un tartamudeo—. Aunque ha permanecido acurrucada cerca de las velas todo el tiempo —informó luego de una leve vacilación.

—¿Y ha estado comiendo?

—Sí, mi señor.

—¿Y sus heridas?

—Ninguna con riesgo de infección, mi señor. A excepción…

—¿A excepción de qué? —cuestionó Theodore con dureza, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que llevaba hacia la celda de Granger.

—El tobillo derecho está roto, mi señor —el elfo pareció encogerse en sí mismo al decir esa última frase, pero Theodore simplemente lo ignoró mientras abría la puerta.

Toby tomó eso como una señal para desaparecer, mientras su amo se adentraba a la oscura estancia.

Aún no había anochecido, por lo que las velas permanecían apagadas en un rincón y algo de luminosidad se colaba por la pequeña ventana a su izquierda, iluminando un cuadrado en el suelo de concreto que parecía servir de cama para la muchacha.

Al principio pensó que estaba dormida; sus expresiones detonaban tanta tranquilidad, que nadie hubiera apostado por lo contrario. Pero en cuanto Hermione sintió una nueva presencia a su costado, abrió sus ojos castaños, demostrando que se encontraba en estado de alerta máxima.

Theodore permaneció quieto a unos metros de ella. Una semana había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, la primera noche que ella había estado allí y el "incidente" se había producido entre ambos. Una semana en la que Bellatrix y un grupo de sádicos mortífagos habían venido a diario a hacerle una "visita" que ninguno de los dos había disfrutado.

Theodore sabía que podría huir a cualquier parte del mundo en cuanto sus compañeros ponían un pie en las mazmorras. Pero él no huía de sus demonios, incluso cuando sus gritos le parecían más una tortura para él que para ella.

Granger no dijo nada. Solo se quedó allí, mirándolo con una expresión tan vacía de sentimientos que la poca humanidad que le quedaba no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—¿Disfrutando de tu estancia? —preguntó con sorna, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna—. ¿Algún sufrimiento que valga la pena mencionar? Estoy seguro que nunca has comido mejor en tu vida, ¿eh, Granger?

No importaba cuánto intentara provocarla, Granger solo se quedaba allí, mirando fijamente la pared opuesta como si se encontrara totalmente sola.

—Maldita sea, Granger. ¡Respóndeme! —le exigió Nott, agarrándola bruscamente del brazo y presionándola contra el muro de piedra a su espalda.

Finalmente sus ojos se llenaron de una emoción que a él no le costó para nada reconocer: el dolor. Aflojó un poco el agarre, percibiendo por primera vez las nuevas heridas que siete días atrás no habían estado allí. Pero no la soltó; no lo haría hasta que obtuviera una respuesta.

—No tengo por qué hablar contigo —murmuró unos segundos después, sorprendiéndolo, ya que él esperaba que resistiera un poco más en su silencio.

—Puedo obligarte a hablar y lo sabes —gruñó él, acercando su rostro al de ella en un gesto amenazante.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo con esa expresión vacía, cosa que lo incomodó. Muy en el fondo sabía que estaba analizándolo y que a él no le gustaría mucho lo que ella pudiera llegar a descubrir.

—No creo que lo hagas —dijo en un tono tan bajo que, a pesar de su cercanía, a él le costó oír.

—Soy la Bestia Negra. ¿Acaso quieres una demostración? —replicó Theodore frustrado, afianzando el agarre de sus manos sobre sus lastimados brazos. Otra mueca de dolor surcó su rostro, arruinando su máscara de indiferencia.

—No necesito demostraciones cuando no te has aparecido aquí con tus amiguitos en todos estos días —cuando levantó la barbilla en gesto de desafío, Theodore no pudo evitar rememorar a la Hermione Granger que había conocido en Hogwarts, la orgullosa muchacha que amaba demostrar su inteligencia a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla. La clase de chica que seguramente hubiera utilizado cada segundo de la última semana a solas en aquel lugar para analizar al enemigo que sabía que debería volver a enfrentar en algún momento de su encierro.

La soltó bruscamente, haciéndola chocar contra la pared a su espalda, arrancándole un quejido de dolor. Hermione no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí misma, seguramente obra del tobillo roto que Toby había mencionado; cayó en un estrepito al suelo, desvaneciendo así el recuerdo de la muchacha altiva que Theodore había conocido tanto tiempo atrás. Nada quedaba de la antigua Hermione Granger en la escuálida mujer frente a él, forrada de cicatrices, que parecía contener las lágrimas sin apartar la mirada del suelo en el que se encontraba tirada.

Theodore estuvo a punto de sacar la varita y demostrarle que ella no era nadie para recibir un trato especial de su parte, pero se contuvo al escuchar unas voces provenientes del pasillo.

—¡Ah, Nott, con que aquí estabas! —dijo Amycus tras la máscara de mortífago. Theodore suprimió una mueca de repulsión al escuchar su voz, una voz que había odiado desde su último año en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —espetó, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

—Vinimos a hacerle una pequeña visita a la sangre sucia —contestó Alecto y Theodore casi podía adivinar la macabra sonrisa que adornaba su rostro oculto—. ¿Te nos unes?

Theodore volvió a mirar a Hermione, aún tirada en el suelo como un animal malherido. En sus ojos brillaba una chispa de miedo, pero su mirada no se apartaba de los hermanos Carrow. Era como si él se hubiera vuelto invisible; o el menor de sus problemas, en todo caso.

—No. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy —mintió con naturalidad. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarla cuando agregó—: Que se diviertan.

Theodore se marchó a paso elegante, cerrando la puerta de golpe al salir. No había llegado al final del pasillo cuando escuchó el primer grito. Pero no se inmutó. Siguió caminando como si nada estuviera sucediendo, ignorando las atrocidades que ocurrían a su alrededor y cumpliendo con su deber como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

Harry se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratase.

Siete días. Siete días habían pasado desde que un pequeño grupo de la Orden del Fénix había salido de Grimmauld Place en misión de rescate, dejándolo atrás. Siete días desde que habían sufrido una emboscada en manos de los mortífagos. Siete días sin una señal de vida de parte de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, que había sido capturada esa fatídica noche.

Remus Lupin entró a la estancia, obligando a Harry a detener su andar y fijar sus ojos verdes, herencia de su madre, en el rostro del hombre lobo. El cansancio, producto de la luna llena de un par de días atrás, se reflejaba en su arrugado rostro mientras el hombre tomaba asiento junto a Ron.

—¿Nada? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente el menor de los Weasley.

—Nada —confirmó con pesar Remus—. Hemos intentado contactar a Snape con la mayor discreción posible, pero no contesta ninguno de nuestros mensajes. Kingsley piensa que incluso podrían haberlo descubierto…

—Nos preocuparemos por Snape luego —cortó Harry. A pesar de que en los últimos años el profesor de pociones había sido un valioso espía para la Orden, el niño que vivió todavía tenía sus dudas. Nunca había confiado totalmente en Snape y nunca lo haría. Mucho menos después de que el pequeño detalle del ejército de mortífagos que los estaban esperando en casa de Rosier se le pasara por alto comentar.

Remus se quedó en silencio, contemplando a los dos muchachos que alguna vez habían sido sus alumnos. La guerra los había afectado a ambos, pero de diferentes maneras. Mientras que Harry se había forjado como un líder fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, Ron había dejado atrás su personalidad alegre para dar paso a un hombre serio y taciturno, encerrado en sí mismo. Remus, como los demás miembros de la Orden, sospechaba que todo lo había desencadenado la muerte del señor Weasley, poco después del diecisieteavo cumpleaños de Harry. Y la desaparición de Hermione, uno de los principales pilares del menor de los Weasley, no había hecho más que acentuar su aislamiento.

—Tendremos noticias de ella —dijo Remus en lo que intentaba ser un tono consolador, concentrando su mirada en Ron—. Tarde o temprano, de una u otra forma, sabremos de ella.

—Solo porque la usarán como un arma contra nosotros —murmuró Ron, con sus ojos azules clavados en la pared frente a él. _Como un arma contra Harry, _pensó para sí.

—No dejaremos que nada le suceda —prometió el Elegido, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo—. Ni aunque tengan que entregarme a cambio, la traeremos de regreso.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Ron, liberándose del agarre de su amigo como si no hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras, ignorándolas a propósito al saber lo falsa que era esa promesa—. Buenas noches.

Antes de que los otros dos hombres pudieran decir algo, Ron abandonó la sala rápidamente, dejando bien en claro que no quería que nadie lo siguiera. Harry solo pudo sentarse en el sillón más cercano a él, alborotándose el cabello en un gesto cansado, sin saber qué sería de él si perdía a su otro mejor amigo también por culpa de esa estúpida guerra.

* * *

Cuando Theodore Nott tenía el lujo de encontrarse largas horas totalmente solo, tendía ocupar ese tiempo para pensar. Y cuando Theodore pensaba, solía meditar sobre su vida, y nada bueno podría resultar de esa acción.

El mortífago no sabía muy bien qué le estaba sucediendo a su cabeza. Primero, se forjaba una temible reputación entre los mortífagos basada en sangre inocente derramada, por órdenes de un psicópata purista al que su padre le había obligado a seguir. Luego, siguiendo las instrucciones del mismo psicópata, capturaba a una de las líderes de la Orden del Fénix, quien casualmente venía a ser la chica de la que había creído estar enamorado prácticamente sus primeros seis años en Hogwarts, antes de que la guerra ocupara totalmente su vida. Y para rematar, mientras tenía a la irritante de Hermione Granger encerrada en su sótano, dejaba que una estúpida voz le impidiera poner en práctica su reputación con ella.

Ni siquiera podía fingir que esa voz era su conciencia. Estaba seguro de haberla asesinado al salir de Hogwarts, junto con el resto de la poca humanidad que no se había ido al traste al grabarse la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo. No, esa voz la conocía muy bien, incluso después de que habían pasado más de doce años desde la última vez que la había escuchado. Porque cada vez que bajaba dispuesto a hacer la vida de Granger un infierno, su difunta madre gritaba en su cabeza que se detuviera.

Sí, definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

_"Nunca nadie te amará porque eres un monstruo"_

Las últimas palabras que su Elizabeth Nott le había dicho a su esposo poco antes de morir misteriosamente, resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Hasta hacia unos días, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar esa parte de su vida. La escena donde su madre, por primera y única vez en su vida, le había levantado la voz a su padre para después salir hecha una furia de la mansión de su familia. La última vez que el pequeño Theodore vería a su amada madre con vida, pocas horas antes de que los aurores les informaran a él y a su padre de la aparición del cadáver de Elizabeth en el callejón Knockturn. La memoria que él se había encargado de enterrar en el fondo de su alma, junto con todo el dolor que la pérdida le había producido.

Pero la mirada de odio en el rostro de Hermione Granger, tan parecida a la de su madre aquel día, había sido suficiente para desencadenar el recuerdo que tan celosamente había guardado. Un recuerdo que nunca había tenido ansias por recuperar.

Pero no solo ese recuerdo se había colado en sus pensamientos, sino que este vino acompañado de otros sentimientos que creía haber olvidado para siempre.

Hermione Granger le había gustado por seis largos años. Le había gustado incluso antes de saber lo que gustar de una chica significaba. La había visto en la biblioteca cada tarde, huyendo de la realidad como él, encerrándose en el fantástico mundo que los libros le proporcionaban. La había acosado incluso sin saberlo y ella solo le había sonreído en respuesta cada vez que lo sorprendía mirándola. Era la clase de chica que, con un libro en mano, no podía evitar sonreír. Y eso le había gustado, incluso cuando nunca habían intercambiado más de un par de palabras de cortesía en aquel templo del saber en el que se habían refugiado.

Pero Theodore se había rendido con Hermione incluso antes de haber contemplado la idea de empezar algo. El primer día de su quinto curso se había propuesto que ese año, sin importar lo que pasara, iniciaría aunque fuera una conversación verdadera con ella. Pero las estúpidas reglas de Umbridge se habían interpuesto en su camino casi todo el año; luego, la captura de su padre, captura de la que ella era en parte responsable, había matado todo rastro de esperanza que pudiera haber albergado. Le había llevado casi todo su sexto curso poder decir que sus estúpidos e injustificados sentimientos por Hermione finalmente se habían extinguido. Y luego de terminar Hogwarts, podía afirmar con total seguridad que nunca había vuelto a pensar en ello.

Hasta el día que Lord Voldemort decidió que la quería como su prisionera, claro.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el whiskey de fuego se deslizara por su garganta, esperando que el alcohol lo ayudara a olvidar nuevamente esos momentos de su vida, aunque fuera solo por unas cuantas horas, incluso sabiendo de antemano que no funcionaría.

Pero al menos el alcohol le impediría pensar con claridad. Lo último que necesitaba Theodore en ese momento era seguir pensando. Porque eso conllevaría terminar aclarando la confusión que le causaba tener a Hermione Granger en su mazmorra y ser incapaz de hacerle daño alguno; y la confusión definitivamente era su mejor aliada por el momento. Porque eso conllevaba enfrentar problemas de los que había escapado durante gran parte de su vida. Porque eso conllevaba asumir consecuencias que terminarían en un fatal destino para él.

Y aunque Theodore Nott no estuviera muy seguro si valía la pena morir por ello o no, esa noche, la séptima noche, el mortífago solo quería poder retrasar un poco más el apocalipsis que sabía que Hermione Granger había traído consigo a su vida.

* * *

_Capítulo 4, con casi mil palabras a más que el anterior. No hay tanta interacción Theo/Hermione como me gustaría, pero a cambio tenemos los pensamientos de Theodore sobre ella, ¿qué opinan? _

_Para la muerte de la madre de Theodore he utilizado la hipótesis de que relaciona al señor Nott con el asesinato, aunque se verá más sobre la verdad tras este gran misterio en los próximos capítulos._

_Sé que soy cruel al matar al señor Weasley, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, ¿o sí? No se olviden que están en medio de una guerra._

_En el capítulo 5 tendremos una reunión de los mortífagos y un "cambio de aires" para Hermione. ¿Ansiosos por leerla?_

_Ahora sí, solo me queda agradecer infinitamente le apoyo que le están dando a esta historia. No saben lo feliz que me hace recibir la notificación de algún review, favorito o follow. Gracias, gracias, gracias._

_¡No olviden de dejar sus comentarios!_

_Hasta la próxima, _

_Sam._

_PD: Como vi, a partir de los reviews que dejaron, que más de uno es fan del _Dramione_, los invito a pasarse por mi historia _10 things I hate about you, _que podrán encontrar en mi perfil. Si se animan a leerla, espero que les guste :)_

* * *

**Revieeews:**

**SALESIA**: ¡Hola! Y aquí se revela parte de esa historia, con los sentimientos de Theodore, tal y como supusiste.

Draco se pasará por la mansión en un par de capítulos, pero también socializará con Theodore fuera de ella. Y no creo que pueda dejar a Blaise atrás, porque también es un personaje que me encanta, aunque no sé cómo encajará en esta historia (o sí, pero no lo revelaré aún jeje).

En fin, ¡gracias por comentar! ¡Hasta el próximo! Sam.

**valery ryddle**: ¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara la historia :D Sí, a mí también me gusta el Theodore oscuro, creo que tiene mucho potencial (o puede que a mí me guste el drama, no sé xD)

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Hasta el próximo! Sam.


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Beastly**

**Capítulo V**

Fue Draco Malfoy el que sugirió que si los mortífagos seguían yendo a la mansión Nott a diario, podrían levantar sospechas entre Potter y sus amigos. Y Severus Snape sabía, por las expresiones en los rostros de los demás, que no había sido el único en ser tomado desprevenido al escuchar esa afirmación salir de los labios del primogénito de los Malfoy.

—Creo que el joven Mafloy está en lo cierto —respondió el actual director de Hogwarts, cuando el Señor Tenebroso le pidió su opinión—. No vamos a usar a la chica como fuente de información, después de todo, así que Nott debe ser más que capaz de manejarla solo.

El mencionado se mantuvo impasible durante toda la conversación, simplemente esperando el veredicto de Voldemort. Rara vez Theodore Nott se dignaba a compartir sus pensamientos durante las reuniones; se dedicaba exclusivamente a acatar las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un _imperius, _sin preguntas ni reclamos.

Bellatrix, mientras tanto, fue la única que se atrevió a contradecir a su sobrino, incluso después de que Voldemort hubiera aceptado la sugerencia de impedir a sus mortífagos siguieran frecuentando la mansión Nott. Mulciber, los Carrow y otros tantos tampoco parecían muy felices con la decisión de su amo, pero permanecieron en silencio sin atreverse a opinar.

—El motivo por el cual los he convocado aquí es otro —dijo el Señor Tenebroso, dando por zanjado el tema anterior—. Varios magos y brujas, aparentemente molestos por la captura de la sangre sucia, han mostrado actitudes rebeldes los últimos días.

Severus sabía, incluso antes de que Voldemort explicara su plan al completo, que esas palabras no podían presagiar nada bueno. El Señor Tenebroso solo hacía esa clase de reuniones cuando tenía preparado algo lo suficientemente grande como para necesitar la colaboración de todos ellos. La mayoría de los ataques menores solo eran informados al grupo encargado de llevarlo a cabo y los demás solían enterarse por los rumores que corrían entre ellos o los titulares de _El Profeta_, de los cuales casi siempre eran los protagonistas.

—El veintidós de diciembre sale, como cada año, el Expreso de Hogwarts hacia Londres, cargado de niños que regresan a sus casas para Navidad —dijo el que no debe ser nombrado, con una sonrisa macabra formándose en su rostro—; niños, hijos de aquellos que han decidido pretender ser valientes durante esta última semana —su expresión se volvió totalmente seria cuando agregó—. Quiero que intercepten el tren en cuanto salga de Hogsmeade y traigan a los rehenes que Alecto les indicará. Y todos ustedes, a excepción de Severus, tendrán el privilegio de demostrarle al Mundo Mágico qué es lo que le sucederá a todo aquel que se atreva a desafiarme.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del antiguo profesor de pociones. Nunca le habían gustado mucho los niños, ni siquiera los de su propia casa. La mayoría de ellos le recordaban lo cruel que podían ser los adolescentes, usándose unos a otros como blancos de insensibles bromas que le hacían rememorar sus enfrentamientos con los Merodeadores. Pero incluso cuando no se agradaban mutuamente, seguían siendo sus estudiantes. Y estaba seguro de que muy pocos en esa lista tendrían el privilegio (o la desgracia, dependiendo del punto de vista) de ser capturados con vida.

Pero no alertaría a la Orden del Fénix. Desde la captura de Granger, Lord Voldemort había estado más alerta que nunca a posibles traiciones y él no arriesgaría su pescuezo para que la Orden organizara un intento de rescate que posiblemente terminaría en la muerte de todos ellos. En ese momento, solo les restaba ser pacientes. Severus Snape, a lo largo de su vida, había aprendido a apreciar la virtud de la paciencia. Aún no era el tiempo ni el lugar para atacar al enemigo, la Orden no estaba preparada para semejante tarea.

Ahora les tocaba a ellos aprender que, para ganar una guerra, es inevitable sacrificar algunas cosas en el proceso. Incluso si estas no fueran más que inocentes niños.

* * *

Theodore sabía que, con la importante misión que se avecinaba, tendría cinco días de relativa paz sin que Lord Voldemort lo llamara de improviso para alguna tarea menor.

Los primeros tres días se la pasó leyendo. Día y noche, los polvorientos tomos que ocupaban la biblioteca Nott pasaban por sus manos, en un vano intento de distraerlo. Apenas si paraba para comer o dormir; cuando su mente no estaba ocupada en las letras, tendía a rememorar pensamientos demasiado oscuros para su propia salud mental, si es que aún podía decir que la conservaba medianamente intacta. Porque a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, visto y vivido, Theodore Nott seguía siendo solo un joven de diecinueve años, casi un niño.

El cuarto día recorrió cada extremo del castillo, evitando solamente, y a conciencia, el área de las mazmorras.

Un par de veces se había cruzado con los elfos domésticos, que corrían desesperados de un lado al otro con leña entre los brazos, preocupados por mantener el castillo caliente, incluso cuando la mayoría de las habitaciones habían estado deshabitadas por más de diez años. Pero la mayor parte de tiempo el único vestigio de vida que había allí era el sonido de sus propios pasos.

El quinto día, incapaz de resistir un segundo más, finalmente cedió a la tentación y bajó a las mazmorras.

La fuerte nevada en el exterior, sumado al casi congelado calabozo, dejaban bien en claro el inicio del crudo invierno. A Theodore solía gustarle el invierno cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Hasta podría decir que era su época favorita del año, incluso si esto significaba tener que volver a casa y soportar a su padre durante dos semanas. Se negó a pensar en la cantidad de niños y niñas que nunca llegarían a la estación el día siguiente, desaparecidos bajo las órdenes de aquel al que él seguía. Después de todo, eran mandatos de Voldemort, no de él. O esa era la mantra que solía repetirse para no volverse loco.

Abrió la puerta de la mazmorra, dejándola así, descuidada, por primera vez en semanas. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, estaría fuera de allí en un par de minutos para no regresar hasta que las flores volvieran a aparecer en el exterior.

Tal y como esperaba, Granger se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón, debajo del par de mantas que Toby debía haberle llevado luego de la última visita con los Carrow. Theodore no podía decir que tuviera un mejor aspecto, ya que seguía tan pálida y escuálida como días atrás, pero, al menos, sus heridas parecían empezar a sanar.

Al acercarse pudo vislumbrar, con ayuda de un _lumos_, la impecable venda blanca que rodeaba su tobillo herido, también obra de su elfo bajo sus órdenes.

Nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla dormir, pero tampoco era algo que le apeteciera en ese momento. Aumentó la potencia de su hechizo sin pronunciar palabra, obligando a Hermione a abrir los ojos ante la repentina luminosidad.

—Hora de irnos —gruñó, mientras ella se desperezaba con una lentitud desesperante para él.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Hermione, con el cerebro aún atontado por el sueño.

—No me apetece gastar mi dinero en calefacción para este lugar. Vamos —la apresuró, apuntando a la puerta con la varita.

La muchacha se levantó del suelo malhumorada, imaginándose una decena de lugares peores que ese a donde él podría llevarla. Theodore la apuntó con la varita por la espalda, instándola a caminar, abandonando juntos el frío calabozo que se alegraban de dejar atrás.

* * *

No es como si Hermione hubiera tenido la oportunidad de visitar en muchos castillos en su vida, pero la mansión Nott definitivamente era la fortaleza más sombría en la que recordaba haber estado, incluyendo a la deplorable Grimmauld Place.

Absolutamente todos los pasillos que transitaron se encontraban con las ventanas de los mismos tapados por unas raídas cortinas grises, dejando como iluminación una especie de candelabros cada unos cuantos metros, que apenas si alumbraban la vieja alfombra que pisaba. Claramente el polvo parecía ser el ocupante más habitual del lugar, extendiéndose en cada rincón, principalmente en los ocasionales muebles y adornos con los que se había cruzado.

—¿Tú vives aquí? —preguntó Hermione con una mezcla de repulsión e incredulidad, olvidando durante unos segundos quién era su interlocutor.

Pero Theodore no se dignó a contestar. Simplemente presionó la punta de su varita sobre su nuca, en una implícita orden para seguir avanzando en silencio.

En uno de los interminables pasillos que se le hacía exactamente igual que el anterior, Hermione se vio obligada a detenerse cuando Theodore abrió una de las tantas puertas que se extendían a sus lados.

Una cortina tan gris y rota como las demás que había visto, cubría lo que tenía aspecto de ser un enorme ventanal, y todos los muebles de la estancia parecían datar de la misma época que los del pasillo, pero ahí se terminaban las similitudes.

La habitación era enorme y cada rincón parecía haber sido limpiado hacia solo unas horas. La alfombra que cubría el piso obviamente no era nueva, las manchas de humedad lo delataban, pero eso solo podías notarlo si la mirabas con mucha atención. No había más que unos cuantos muebles. Un armario a su izquierda y un escritorio con una silla a su derecha. Una cama de dosel con un par de almohadas que se alzaba en el centro de la estancia y casi hacía babear a Hermione de solo pensar en el aparentemente blando colchón; no había dormido en una de esas en semanas. Otra puerta en la esquina opuesta, que parecía dar a un baño, un candelabro en el techo y nada más extraordinario.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó Hermione con suspicacia y hasta algo de temor. ¿Había decidido Theodore Nott olvidar definitivamente su moral y…? Hermione ni siquiera era capaz de completar la oración en su cabeza, de solo pensar en las horribles posibilidades que podrían encajar allí.

—Será tu nueva prisión a partir de ahora, al menos hasta que termine el invierno. El Señor Tenebroso no quiere que mueras de una simple hipotermia —respondió Nott, ajeno a sus pensamientos y al alivio que le causó sus palabras—. Pero no te entusiasmes mucho. Sigue siendo una prisión, aunque no lo parezca. Todas las salidas están selladas mágicamente para que solo mi elfo doméstico o yo podamos salir de la mansión. Los terrenos de los alrededores tienen hechizos para confundir al que transite por ellos e impedir que encuentre este lugar y funciona perfectamente a la inversa, por si descubres como abandonar el castillo. Serás vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día para impedir cualquier intento suicida de tu parte con ayuda de los objetos de aquí. Eres libre de recorrer el ala norte, pero el sur te está total y completamente vetado. Si te encuentro allí, haré que te arrepientas de cada minúsculo paso que hayas dado en la dirección equivocada, ¿entendido?

Hermione asintió, sin realmente escuchar las amenazas del mortífago. Ni siquiera notó cuando Nott la dejó sola, o cuando sus pasos la arrastraron hacia la ventana. Un cuarto, le había dado un cuarto con una cama caliente, ¡y hasta un baño! Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que fuera producto de su mente que empezaba a deteriorase por las torturas que había tenido que soportar las últimas semanas. Pero era real. La luz entrando a raudales a través del ventanal, rayos de sol tan escasos en su cautiverio en las mazmorras, chocaba contra su rostro, recordándole que aún estaba viva. Que estaba viva y cuerda y que eso era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento para seguir adelante y buscar una forma de salir de allí.

La antigua Gryffindor dejó caer las cortinas nuevamente en su lugar, apresurándose a llegar a la puerta que, como había sospechado, la dirigía a un baño, tan majestuoso como el resto de la habitación.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente, despojándose de sus ropas, poco importándole en ese momento que Nott o cualquier otro pudiera entrar. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la estancia, sin ser capaz de reconocerse por completo. Estaba ojerosa, delgada hasta lo imposible y tan sucia que la mugre parecía haber sido parte de su piel durante toda su vida. Su tobillo, a pesar de mantener una fina venda a su alrededor, había sido curado el día anterior por el elfo doméstico que se encargaba de llevarle sus comidas. Solo pequeños rasguños artificiales quedaban en el resto de su cuerpo, aunque sabía que tardaría mucho más en sanar las heridas psicológicas que la soledad y el encierro causaban en ella.

Pero ahora que tenía un lugar más cómodo para descansar su desorientada mente, estaba más determinada que nunca a no rendirse. Encontraría la forma de escapar, hallaría el camino de vuelta a casa, costara lo que le costara. Y, en el proceso, se encargaría de hacerle pagar a Voldemort cada minúscula cosa que le había hecho a ella y a sus amigos.

Dejó que el agua lavara sus heridas externas, sus pensamientos aclarándose al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando salió de la ducha, había fuego ardiendo en sus ojos una vez más. Ella era Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su promoción, Gryffindor por excelencia, quien había ayudado a sobrevivir al mismísimo Harry Potter en cada una de sus batallas, enfrentando al mago más temido de todos los tiempos de una manera inconsciente que hasta ese entonces había sido incapaz de percibir. Ella era Hermione Granger y, cuando llegara el momento, no dudaría en mostrarle al mundo, una vez más, de lo que era capaz.

* * *

Ahora sí Theodore Nott estaba convencido de que se había vuelto total y completamente loco. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. O, mejor dicho, sí que la había, pero no estaba tan arrepentido de su decisión como quería o debería haberlo estado.

Se sirvió un poco de whiskey, intentando alejar, con poco éxito, sus pensamientos de la muchacha que dormía a unos cuantos pasillos de su habitación. Como si alguna vez el alcohol o los libros hubieran sido capaces de sacar a Granger de su cabeza.

Sorprendentemente, esa vez no le costó demasiado concentrarse en otra cosa, no al menos cuando las llamas de la chimenea de su cocina se volvieron verdes segundos antes de escupir a Draco Malfoy al exterior de las mismas.

—¿Te he mencionado que tanto odio la red flu? —masculló el muchacho, limpiando su abrigo.

—Solo un centenar de veces —contestó Theodore con tranquilidad y hasta algo de burla, mientras extendía otro vaso lleno de alcohol en dirección a uno de los pocos a los que se atrevería a llamar amigo.

La cocina, la sala de estar, la biblioteca y sus estancias privadas eran los cuatro lugares claves que se alzaban al sur de la Mansión Nott, y las razones por las que había prohibido estrictamente a Granger visitar esa zona. Todas las vías de acceso que pudiera haber al castillo, que no incluyeran pasadizos secretos que solo él conocía, se encontraban en esas habitaciones. Pero no le preocupaba en demasía que fuera Granger quien saliera por allí; lo que le preocupaba era quiénes entraban, principalmente las visitas inesperadas, como Draco en aquella ocasión. Si Hermione hubiera estado remotamente cerca, o si fuera otra persona quien hubiera decidido pasarse por allí, ambos estarían en serios problemas. Ni siquiera había pensado en una excusa o una vía de escape por si las cosas se salían de control.

Pero como no se encontraba en ninguno de los dos casos, Theodore fue perfectamente capaz de fingir que ningún cambio había sucedido en las últimas horas mientras tomaba asiento junto a Draco.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó Nott, señalando las ojeras en el pálido rostro de Malfoy.

—No he tenido una buena noche en años, Theodore —replicó Draco, tomando su bebida de un trago, alargando el brazo en busca de la botella para servirse otra ronda.

—Debes tener cuidado —advirtió Theo como era usual—. No todo el mundo es tan condescendiente como yo.

—Piensan que estoy enfermo —contestó Draco, clavando su mirada ausente en el vaso nuevamente vacío—. No saben que tan acertada es esa suposición.

El joven Nott no respondió; incluso con Draco debía seguir manteniendo la fachada de la Bestia, aunque eso no impidiera que su amigo reclamara, discretamente, lo idiota que había sido en dejarse marcar el antebrazo izquierdo a los dieciséis años de edad. Theodore siempre había notado la repulsión que Draco había empezado a mostrar a lo largo de los años por las tareas que se le mandaban hacer por parte del Lord, pero para suerte de Malfoy parecía ser el único en haberlo descubierto, así como Draco sabía que, sin importar qué tan fiel fuera Nott a la causa purista, no lo delataría. No se delatarían, porque su amistad era el único punto en el cuartel de los mortífagos donde Lord Voldemort no poseía ningún poder en absoluto.

—Hay que vivir un día a la vez, Malfoy. Es la única forma de sobrevivir —dijo finalmente Nott, dejando entrever un poco de sus pensamientos.

—Pero esto no es vida, Theodore. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es vivir en realidad —replicó Draco e interiormente Theodore no pudo dejar de darle la razón.

No era vida, pero era lo único que tenían. Nada más importaba, no cuando en unas horas tendría que abordar un tren que solo un par de años atrás iba ocupados por ellos para secuestrar a un puñado de niños que nada tenían que ver en esa guerra. No cuando la única opción que les quedaba era la muerte y ambos eran demasiado cobardes como para aceptarla. No cuando, en lo más recóndito de sus almas, aún eran capaces de albergar un poco de esperanza de volver a vivir, cuando todo aquello acabara.

Theodore solo le dio un sorbo a su bebida, esperando el amanecer, esperando la hora en que la Bestia volviera a tomar posesión de su ser.

* * *

_Se me cierran los ojos del sueño, pero mis musas estaban cooperativas hoy y tuve que aprovecharlas para terminar este capítulo, que superó ligeramente a las 3000 palabras. _

_Hoy no voy a responder reviews, y me disculpo de antemano por ello, pero realmente estoy muerta de cansancio. Quien diría que la vida de una estudiante de último año podría ser tan agotadora. Y ni siquiera empecé los cursos de preparación para la universidad._

_Pero leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, de eso no tengan duda. De hecho, me pareció gracioso ver que casi todos me pidieron en el último capítulo que no maltratara tanto a Hermione, ya que justamente había planeado para este una mejora en la prisión de nuestra querida Gryffindor, que definitivamente se lo merece. Hermione siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga y yo también odiaba hacerla sufrir tanto. Me alegra finalmente haber llegado a la parte de devolverle la determinación que tanto la caracteriza._

_Tenemos un poco de Severus y un vistazo de Draco en este capítulos, para aquellos que empezaban a extrañarlos. En el próximo tenemos el macabro plan de Voldemort llevado a cabo, aunque aún no sé si lo narraré desde el punto de vista de Draco o de otro personaje secundario que se adueñará de una de las tramas paralelas de la historia. ¿Alguna idea de quién pueda ser?_

_En fin, por último pero no menos importante, quiero agradecerles infinitamente por el apoyo que le están dando a este fic. Cuando empecé a escribirlo nunca me imaginé que estaría rozando los 40 reviews al quinto capítulo. ¡40 reviews! Sin contar los follows y favoritos :D Realmente no sé cómo expresar mi felicidad al saber lo mucho que les está gustando._

_¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios y especulaciones sobre este capítulo!_

_Hasta la próxima ;)_

_Sam._


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Beastly**

**Capítulo VI**

Máscaras plateadas, capuchas negras, varitas listas para atacar.

Theodore Nott se mezcló en la multitud de mortífagos preparados para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts y crear un caos solo comparado con el mismísimo infierno.

Cuando las desapariciones empezaron a resonar a su alrededor, Theodore no estaba listo. Pero la Bestia lo estaba, tenía que estarlo, y sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a sus compañeros rumbo a su misión.

Que Merlín algún día lo perdonara por lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Hermione aún no se acostumbraba a la claridad de la habitación. Luego de semanas sumida casi en la total oscuridad, la luz del sol era una bendición que nunca terminaría de agradecer.

Se levantó de la cama, incapaz de creer lo bien que le había hecho el baño de la noche anterior y una cama donde dormir. Su cuerpo dolía muchísimo menos que antes y su cabeza no paraba de maquinar planes que involucraban desde salir de ese lugar lo antes posible hasta cómo usar su encierro para recolectar información para la Orden del Fénix.

Luego de masticar lentamente su ración de pan de la mañana y tomar el agua helada a pequeños sorbos, Hermione se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a darle un vistazo a la mansión.

Apenas puso un pie en el pasillo, se chocó con una diminuta figura que le llegaba a las rodillas y parecía haberla estado esperando.

—Toby lo siente mucho, señorita. Toby no quería importunar a la señorita, Toby es un elfo malo. Toby…

—Toby —interrumpió Hermione en un susurro—. Toby, no tienes que disculparte —agregó, mirando con compasión los enormes y asustados ojos grises del pequeño elfo—. No hiciste nada malo.

El elfo parecía a punto de tartamudear otra excusa o, incluso peor, darse cabezazos contra el piso, así que Hermione se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Tienes un mensaje de Nott?

—El amo Theodore no está en casa —se le escapó al elfo doméstico casi automáticamente, antes de notar a quién había dirigido tales palabras. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse ni pensar cómo podría usar eso a su favor, no cuando Toby empezó a tirarse de las orejas en castigo.

—Toby malo, Toby ma…

—¡Detente! —exclamó la bruja, tomando los escuálidos brazos de la criatura y sujetándolo con firmeza para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño. Mirando los ojos llorosos del elfo, Hermione articuló: —. No voy a decirle nada a Nott. Puede ser nuestro secreto, podemos fingir que nada pasó. Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí, Toby?

Toby la miró, pestañeando repetidamente mientras asimilaba las palabras de la bruja, antes de tartamudear:

—Toby quería saber si la señorita ya había comido.

Hermione suspiró, recordando los días en el que el elfo casi la obligó a comer cuando ella pretendía dejarse morir de hambre. Asintió lentamente, dejando ir a la criatura, que se escabulló a la habitación en busca del plato y el vaso.

Observando el pasillo con más detenimiento, una idea cruzó por su cabeza, obligándola a detener al elfo antes de que este desapareciera.

—Toby, ¿podrías traerme un poco de tiza?

—¿Tiza? —preguntó el elfo doméstico, frunciendo el ceño al no entender a qué se refería la bruja.

—O una pluma —se corrigió rápidamente Hermione, al recordar que no todos los magos estaban al tanto de los medios de escritura muggle.

La antigua Gryffindor se mordió el labio al ver al elfo dudar. Toby había recibido la orden directa de Theodore de no ayudar a la prisionera a mandar mensajes al exterior, pero este nunca había especificado nada sobre dejarla escribir.

—Toby le traerá pluma y pergamino a la señorita —acordó el elfo finalmente, para alivio de Hermione, antes de desaparecer con un chasquido.

Minutos después, la bruja más inteligente de su generación ponía en práctica el cuento muggle de _Hansel y Gretel, _que su madre solía relatarle de pequeña, tallando pequeñas cruces en los marcos de las puertas, para recordar cómo regresar a su habitación en aquel laberinto de pasillos gemelos.

Era hora de descubrir que secretos guardaba la Bestia en el castillo de los Nott.

* * *

—¿Cuánto crees que falta para llegar a la estación? —la pregunta de Liz obligó a Astoria a levantar la vista de su libro y enfocarse en su alrededor.

Liz la miraba con sus ojos azules en espera de una respuesta, pero los demás parecían tan ajenos unos a otros como ella misma se encontraba hacia unos instantes. John devoraba su caja de Grageas Bertie Bott con la vista clavada en la pared opuesta a él, pensando Merlín sabrá qué cosa. Cara también se encontraba enfrascada en un libro, el suyo sobre Transformaciones avanzadas. Anna y Peter, quienes a pesar de ser un año menor que ellos eran parte de su grupo de amigos, hojeaban con aspecto aburrido idénticos ejemplares de _El Profeta_.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente la menor de las Greengrass, aún con parte de su mente demasiado lejos de ese vagón. Con parte de su alma aún pendiente de su libro, su familia, los amigos que faltaban—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejamos Hogsmeade?

Liz se encogió de hombros.

—No llevo reloj. Por eso te preguntaba a ti, Tori.

Astoria y Liz, casi como si lo hubieran planeado, clavaron sus ojos en la ventana que daba al exterior del tren. No encontraron nada que no hubieran estado presenciado a lo largo del último par de años: el cielo oscuro, el clima frívolo, inestable, reflejando mejor que un espejo el ambiente que se vivía en Gran Bretaña y parte de Europa. Astoria era incapaz de recordar un solo día donde el sol hubiera brillado en todo su esplendor desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer desde que Lord Voldemort había asumido el poder y liberado a los dementores para que hicieran su antojo.

Una fuerte sacudida la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un escalofrío la recorrió, junto con una inexplicable sensación de terror que se expandía en su pecho. Y por las expresiones de temor en el rostro de sus amigos, al parecer no era la única en prever que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Anna en un susurro, temblándole la voz al pronunciar dichas palabras.

Los seis Ravenclaw ya se encontraban con varita en mano, aunque Astoria no estaba segura si les serviría de mucho en caso de que sus peores temores se hicieran realidad.

—Iré… iré a investigar —John salió del compartimiento antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera impedírselo y Astoria se vio tentada a seguirlo, aunque no fue capaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Cara, en cambio, estuvo a punto de salir tras John, pero no fue necesario. Un solo segundo bastó para que la calma abandonara el Expreso de Hogwarts y los gritos de cientos de niños llenaran el aire, anunciando lo peor.

—¿Qué…? —la pregunta de Liz fue acallada por la puerta abriéndose bruscamente, dejando a la vista a un muy alterado John.

Astoria no necesitó escuchar las palabras de su amigo para saber qué estaba sucediendo. El mayor de los muchachos tenía el terror tatuado en los ojos.

—Son ellos. Los mortífagos.

* * *

Hermione suspiró frustrada. Tal y como había sospechado desde un principio, las habitaciones ubicadas en la zona norte del castillo se encontraban tan sucias y vacías como había esperado. Al parecer, solo su estancia había sido acondicionada para albergar a un ser vivo más de un par de minutos. Sin incluir las ratas y doxys, claro.

La antigua Gryffindor no se había aventurado al ala sur aún. Inconscientemente, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que lo mejor que podía hacer, si quería seguir respirando, era seguir las estrictas normas que Nott había impuesto. Aunque él no hubiera sido participe directo de sus torturas desde que había llegado allí, seguía habiendo una parte en él tan salvaje que justificaba el macabro apodo que se había ganado no sin justificación. Una parte que Nott parecía enjaular a la fuerza en su presencia pero que Hermione no dudaba que podría soltarse a la mínima provocación.

Pero no tenía más alternativa. Seguir abriendo puertas en esa ala del castillo era completamente inútil. Cualquier cosa de valor debía permanecer resguardado en la parte que expresamente se le había prohibido visitar. Tenía que recuperar su valentía y explorar las estancias al sur ese mismo día, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a tener el lugar para sí sola o si podría enterarse de cuándo se ausentaría Nott en el futuro.

La sensación de que estaba cometiendo una auténtica locura no la abandonó ni por un instante mientras Hermione retrocedía sobre sus pasos camino a su habitación.

Por lo que había podido deducir, ese era el pasillo principal. A pesar del aspecto deplorable que presentaba, había pequeños detalles que lo diferenciaba de los demás, como los marcos de las puertas ligeramente más grandes, los adornos más ostentosos y los ventanales que daban a lo que suponía que eran los jardines del castillo, aunque la vegetación se encontrara tan muerta como el interior del mismo.

Cuando había empezado su aventura esa mañana, había recorrido nuevamente el camino que había hecho con Nott el día anterior al salir de las mazmorras, pero sin ser capaz de hallar la puerta que dirigía a los calabozos. No es como si quisiera regresar, de todos modos, pero había pensado que sería una buena idea tener un ligero conocimiento de la mansión y sus formas de escape para cuando volvieran a intentar meterla allí.

Ahora tomaría el lado opuesto del camino, con la esperanza de encontrar algo más interesante o útil que lo ya descubierto.

Recorrió el interminable corredor, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para hacer una pequeña marca en las puertas con la pluma que Toby le había proporcionado, para evitar perderse en ese tenebroso lugar.

El sol ya empezaba a bajar, indicándole que el mediodía le había pasado desapercibido, pero por alguna extraña razón Hermione no se sentía ni cansada ni hambrienta. Algo la impulsaba a seguir, como si sus pies hubieran decidido escuchar una intuición que no sabía que poseía.

—_Touché_ —susurró para sí en señal de victoria, cuando se topó con una enorme escalera de mármol, digna de un palacio.

A diferencia de lo que había presenciado de la mansión hasta ese momento, el piso de la escalera relucía tanto que Hermione casi podía verse en ella. El papel tapiz en ese corredor lucía mucho menos gastado que en los demás, haciendo pensar que Nott la había instalado a propósito en la zona más descuidada de la casa.

—¿Arriba o abajo? —se preguntó a sí misma, alternando sus ojos castaños de un lado al otro de la escalera.

Supuso que lugares como la cocina y el salón principal estarían en la planta baja, mientras que las habitaciones privadas de la familia Nott debían encontrarse en los pisos superiores. Así que luego de un momento de vacilación, dirigió sus pasos al siguiente piso.

De las mazmorras, que debían encontrarse en el subsuelo, hasta su habitación había dos tramos de escaleras, por lo que la lógica decía que estaba instalada en el primer piso. El segundo parecía tan deshabitado como el suyo, así que siguió subiendo por la escalera, decidiendo que más tarde exploraría allí.

El tercer piso parecía un poco más limpio que los anteriores, pero la infinidad de puertas y pasillos alternos que se veían a simple vista la desanimaron. Ese lugar era enorme, tanto que pensaba que necesitaría la ayuda de toda la Orden para registrar solo ese conjunto de habitaciones en el tiempo que disponía.

—La cuarta es la vencida, Hermione —se dijo a sí misma, subiendo el último tramo de aquella escalera.

El cuarto piso le devolvió un poco la esperanza. No había más formas de subir y solo tres puertas se alzaban en el aparentemente único pasillo.

La primera era una de cristal, que llevaba a las terrazas. Con solo poner la mano en la cerradura Hermione notó que era inútil intentar abrirla. Sellada mágicamente para evitar su posible escape.

La maldición que surgió en su mente al ver que definitivamente las cosas no serían fáciles para ella, murió en el mismo instante que consiguió abrir la segunda puerta, pero no porque esta vez hubiera dado resultado, sino por lo que encontró del otro lado.

La biblioteca no era tan grande como la de Hogwarts, pero casi. Cientos de estanterías se arremolinaban a su alrededor, con miles de libros esperando a ser leídos. Algunos tomos parecían nuevos y otros tan antiguos como la magia misma. Hermione era incapaz de creer que un lugar tan hermoso como ese pudiera permanecer escondido en un castillo tan lúgubre. La biblioteca se le antojaba un paraíso, y aunque hubiera deseado permanecer el resto de sus horas en aquel lugar, sabía que allí no hallaría lo que estaba buscando.

Aun así, se vio incapaz de abandonar el lugar sin darle un vistazo rápido, e incluso se atrevió a "pedir prestado" un par de tomos que esperaba le hicieran compañía en sus futuras horas de encierro.

Finalmente, se aventuró a través de la tercera y última puerta.

Tal y como había pensado, esta también se encontraba cerrada, aunque Hermione no sintió ninguna protección mágica en ella. Tal vez Nott había pensado que una simple cerradura desanimaría sus intentos de abrirla, pero había pasado once años de su vida rodeada de primos traviesos que no necesitaban _alohomoras _para robar las galletas de chocolate que su abuela escondía bajo llave.

Mientras examinaba la cerradura, maldijo no tener ningún prendedor a mano. La punta de la pluma tal vez no sería suficiente, pero no podía marcharse sin intentar.

Luego de un par de maniobras, un ligero _click _le anunció que había logrado su cometido.

Frente a ella se alzaba otra escalera, pero mucho más pequeña que la principal, que ascendía en espiral a lo que supuso que sería una de las torres del castillo.

Echándole un último vistazo al pasillo que dejaba atrás, Hermione se aventuró a la oscuridad, sin saber lo que encontraría al final.

* * *

Con agilidad, Draco esquivó el hechizo con el que un idiota de Gryffindor había intentando derribarlo.

_"Leones. Siempre haciendo estupideces para parecer valientes…" _pensó para sí, mientras Mulciber devolvía el gesto con un Avada Kedavra sin pensarlo dos veces.

El caos rugía a su alrededor y una pequeña parte de Draco no podía dejar de sonreír al ver el temor que su poder causaba. _"Cobarde" _susurraba su conciencia, cada vez que se acordaba que sus adversarios de esa noche eran simples niños que ni siquiera habían terminado sus estudios mágicos, pero la voz era acallada por los clamores de la batalla.

—Greengrass y Delavine —le recordó Zabini en cuento tuvieron un segundo de descanso—. ¡No pierdas a tus objetivos de vista, Malfoy! Yo me encargaré del resto —gruñó, alzando un escudo a su alrededor antes de devolver el ataque a unos Hufflepuff que no parecían pasar de los catorce años.

Draco también gruñó. Cuando lo habían asignado al grupo de Zabini y Mulciber, ambos mortífagos habían decidido que él ocuparía la tarea de niñera de sus dos prisioneros. Lo que significaba que debía dejar que los otros dos se quedaran con toda la diversión, mientras él debía lidiar con dos adolescentes que, sospechaba, le darían más de un dolor de cabeza.

Desde que Snape había asumido la dirección de Hogwarts, los alumnos se veían obligados a sentarse en el tren con su casa correspondiente. Los Slytherin ocupaban los primeros vagones, seguidos por los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, dejando a los Gryffindors al último.

Su llegada obviamente había alterado el orden del tren, pero Draco confiaba en que sus futuros prisioneros aún permanecieran en su zona.

Siguió el coro de gritos hasta el vagón de Ravenclaw, sin saber si estos eran producto del miedo o de uno que otro _cruciatus _que los mortífagos se empeñaban en lanzar para su propia diversión. Pero él no tenía tiempo ni para luchar ni para entretenerse en otra cosa que no fueran sus objetivos. Su tarea era otra y pagaría caro si no lograba cumplirla.

A la chica Greengrass la identificó primero. Su cabello caoba era ligeramente más oscuro que el de su hermana, pero ahí se terminaban las diferencias. Draco podía jurar que era Daphne quien le apuntaba con la varita en el pecho, si él mismo no hubiera enterrado su cadáver seis meses atrás.

—Si no te enfrentas a mí, no te haré daño —dijo él, dejando su rostro al descubierto. La rabia de Astoria Greengrass pareció multiplicarse al ver quién se ocultaba tras la máscara, pero bajó la varita más rápido de lo que Draco hubiera esperado, controlando las lágrimas que empañaban sus increíbles ojos verdes. A pesar de que Astoria debía rondar los diecisiete, ese gesto le recordó al de una niña, una niña pequeña e indefensa, incapaz de luchar.

—Lo mismo para ti, Delavine —repitió Draco, colocándose la máscara nuevamente. Para su suerte, Jonathan Delavine había aparecido detrás de la menor de las Greengrass segundos después de que él llegara, ahorrándole el trabajo de buscarlo.

Pero el muchacho no fue tan condescendiente como su amiga y Draco casi podía asegurar que el hechizo le hubiera dado en lleno si Zabini no lo hubiera desviado antes de lanzarle un _desmaio _desde atrás.

—No luchen y tendremos piedad —dijo su amigo, mirando a los otros Ravenclaws que se amontonaban a su alrededor.

Zabini cargó con Delavine, indicándole que él se hiciera cargo de Greengrass. Mientras desaparecían, la mirada de odio en el rostro de Astoria era tan intensa que casi pasó por alto la respuesta de uno estudiante a unos metros de él.

—Ustedes nunca tienen piedad.

* * *

Cuando iban a Hogwarts, Hermione Granger había creído que Theodore Nott era un chico inteligente. El más inteligente de su generación, afirmaban algunos profesores, sin contarla a ella. Pero el hecho de que dejara sus estancias privadas sin protección mágica de ningún tipo solo confirmaba la sospecha de Hermione de que todos los mortífagos intercambiaban su cerebro por la marca tenebrosa.

Mientras subía la escalera en espiral de la torre, había esperado infinidad de trampas, desde alarmas hasta algo parecido a los toboganes que había en el cuarto de chicas de Gryffindor que se activaban cuando alguien del género masculino quería subir. Al llegar a la puerta había pensado que, como mínimo, un campo de fuerza le impediría pasar, o una contraseña, o algo.

O bien Nott la había subestimado, o realmente la soledad lo había hecho descuidado en la cuestión de proteger su privacidad.

Entró sin ningún contratiempo más que otra simple cerradura, rogando por encontrar algo de valor al otro lado de la puerta.

La única cosa que le aseguró que ese era el cuarto del más joven de los Nott fue una foto de los Slytherins en su tercer año, que descansaba sobre un antiguo escritorio de madera. Hermione hizo una mueca al recordar a todos aquellos niños que le habían hecho la vida imposible durante su estancia en Hogwarts y que aún le causaban dolores de cabeza a la Orden del Fénix.

Ni uno de los hombres que habían formado parte de la casa Slytherin en su tiempo se había librado de Voldemort. Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott; todos ellos con idénticas marcas en sus antebrazos izquierdos.

El resto de la habitación se encontraba en mucho mejor estado que el castillo que la albergaba. Las cortinas, los tapices y la alfombra parecían recién salidos de una tienda, así como todos los muebles, sin contar el aparentemente milenario escritorio. Una chimenea en una de las paredes, pero sin rastros de polvos Flu a la vista. Nada que la indicara habitada, además del hecho de cada minúsculo rincón se encontraba cubierto de libros, cosa que no sorprendió a Hermione.

_"En Hogwarts, no había día que no frecuentara la biblioteca. Amaba los libros" _recordó y le sorprendió que ella supiera ese dato de él. Hermione no había llegado a conocer a Theodore Nott más allá de la biblioteca, pero, si hubiera tenido que hacerse amiga de un Slytherin, definitivamente lo habría elegido a él. Era callado, inteligente y nunca alentaba las provocaciones de Malfoy y sus amigos. Y más de una vez, cuando ambos querían utilizar el mismo libro, él se lo había cedido a ella, siempre en silencio, sin una muestra del asco que su presencia provocaba en los demás miembros de la casa de Salazar. Qué había cambiado en Theodore Nott para transformarlo en uno de los seguidores más leales del Señor Tenebroso, Hermione no lo sabía.

—Enfócate, Hermione —se dijo a sí misma—. Hora de buscar la forma de salir de aquí.

Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dar dos pasos para husmear en la habitación de Nott, ya que la chimenea se alumbró de llamas verdes, señal inequívoca de que alguien estaba entrando al lugar.

Hermione apenas si tuvo tiempo de esconderse tras una cortina antes de que Theodore Nott hiciera su aparición.

* * *

_Mi vida en los últimos tres meses se resumen en tres palabras: exámenes, exámenes, exámenes._

_Estoy en el último año del colegio, lo que quiere decir que no solo tengo que estudiar el doble de los años anteriores, sino también que tengo que rendir ingreso a la universidad, dejándome sin nada de tiempo para escribir. Y cuando digo nada, es realmente **nada**. Sino, revisen mi perfil para ver la fecha de la última historia que subí :'(_

_Pero, por suerte, los cursillos de la uni ya terminaron, así que espero poder actualizar más seguido. Aunque todo dependerá de mis musas, claro._

_En fin, dejaré de tanto bla bla bla. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo e **infinitas, infinitas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows**. No saben cuánto me alegra recibir su apoyo para seguir escribiendo :D_

_No olviden de dejar sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció este cap ;)_

_¡Hasta el próximo!_

_Sam._


End file.
